This invention relates to a shot blast machine which weld flash produced from a plastic cast, a rubber cast and a die-casting cast are removed by projection of projection material.
The door of the opening for taking product with weld flash in and out to the basket in the blast processing chamber of the conventional shot blast machine is rotated to right-and-left direction in the front side thereof or rotated upward.
For this reason, as an installation space of the shot blast machine, the size at the open state of the door is needed, and a large installation space is needed.
Moreover, the opened door interferes with other work, and it is dangerous.